Yo volvere
by Chrono Sama
Summary: Él cumple sus deseos antes de marcharse a una nueva misión. Fic dedicado a la pareja Hitsugaya y Hinamori


**ADVERTENCIA: **El fanfic que leerán contiene lemon.Asique se los aviso bién!! -.oUuu

**Yo volveré**

Ya era de noche, y todo estaba tranquilo. Toshiro suspiró arreglándose con el cepillo unos cuantos cabellos que estaban desordenados.

Él no había visto a Momo hace bastante tiempo, por el hecho que últimamente los capitanes habían tenido reuniones constantemente.

Lo bueno fue que el papeleo se canceló, ya que había tantas cosas que hacer. Al día siguiente el capitán nuevamente fue a otra reunión,

que más bien era otra misión con Mayuri y Soi Fong. Después de esa misión, fue otra reunión para asistir y, a continuación, más misiones.

Suspiro muy cansado y reposó su cabeza en la parte trasera de su silla y cerró los ojos.

" Momo " ...

Él realmente la extraña. Él recordó aquellos días donde se juntaban a comer sandias juntos, viendo aquel hermoso cielo de color melocon.

Una luz reflejada su bella cara y cuando ella sonrió, le parecía un ángel, o un hada, o una reina

Toshiro ya cansado de todo, tuvo la necesidad de poner fin a esta porquería. Tanto pensar hizo que realmente lo hiciera.

Se puso de pie, tomo su zanpakuto y coloco dentro su buzón. Hizo su camino hacia la quinta división con el propósito de volver a verla.

Momo envolvió su cuerpo desnudo con su toalla de color rojo. Ella dejó su pelo suelto y comenzó a lavar su cara. De repente, oyó un suave golpe en su puerta,

y no tenía ni idea de quien podría ser.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápida, cada vez que se acercaba más a la puerta. Del otro lado de la puerta, Hitsugaya no esperaba más, deseaba que ya abriera la puerta, que golpeo unas cuantas veces más.

Momo abrió la puerta y cuando logro ver quien era, una sonrisa enorme se dibujo en su rostro. Toshiro la miró y le sonrió.

" Hola Shiro-chan, ¿Qué haces aquí? " Ella le preguntó con su dulce voz.

" Solo deseaba verte, últimamente estoy muy ocupado y no te he visto hace bastante. Además quería verte antes de marcharme ".

Hinamori le sonrío tiernamente, y abrío más la puerta de modo que él pudiese pasar. Hitsugaya ingreso y se sentó sobre el sofá.

La joven fue invadida por la tristeza ya que su querido Shiro-chan partiría mañana. Este noto el estado de su amiga, también noto que no era el momento adecuado para venir a visitarla, ya que estaba solo cubierta por una toalla.

" Lo siento por haber venido a estas horas ..."

" Está bien. Yo te quería ver, no importa..." Le dijo al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él.

Hitsugaya al sentirla tan cerca y de esa forma, su cuerpo fue acalorandose más, a cada parte que miraba de ella, más hacia que se excitara.

Sin más pensar busco los labios de Momo y rodeo la cintura de la joven con ambas manos. Quiso desgarrar la toalla pero esta lo quito.

" ¿Cuándo vuelves? " le preguntó ella.

Toshiro suspiró. Esa era una de las preguntas que no le gusta pensar.

" No sé ..."

Hinamori miro hacía el suelo y largo un triste suspiro. Él no sabría cuando llegaría...eso era muy malo para ella, tampoco sabía si él trataría de volver.

No quería perderlo. Toshiro noto su entristecido rostro y coloco su mano sobre la de esta. Momo lo miro a los ojos..

" Pero volveré por tí ..."

Él capitán Hitsugaya le sonrió, esta lo abrazo muy fuerte largando algunas lagrimas.

" Esta bién Shiro-chan, te voy a estar esperando ..."

Toshiro la estrecho fuerte entre sus brazos. Luego dirigió sus labios a los de ella, presionándolos contra los suyos.

" Es ahora o nunca..." Agrego el jovén.

Hinamori cerro sus ojos sintiendo como este tocaba sus labios suavemente. Hitsugaya envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura mientras ella los colocaba en su cuello.

La joven no se dio cuenta cuando su toallón se había caído quedando su cuerpo totalmente desnudo en frente de él.

Se detuvierón por la falta de aire y se dio cuenta de que estaba su cuerpo desnudo delante del capitán. Toshiro miraba la figura de aquella mujer,

le encantaba, no dejaba de mirar sus pechos, para él , ella era una diosa.

Poco a poco, fue inclinándose más sobre el sofá que llego hasta la cima de ella. Puso ambas manos sobre sus pechos y comenzó a besarla alocadamente.

Momo comenzó quitar el manto de Toshiro que segundos después, cayó en el suelo. La siguiente fue su yukata. Sus manos fueron en su interior y comenzó a tocar su pecho tono muscular. Ella comenzó a desvincular su banda blanca. Ahora, el yukata y banda se habían ido. Su Hakama fue rápidamente eliminado con sus manos.

Toshiro rompió el beso y ayudo a quitarse con el resto. Luego lo arrojo por el suelo .Ahora él estaba en boxers, mientras ella estaba desnuda.

El peliblanco lamía el cuello de la joven, mordiendo su piel suave, incluyendo su oreja. Esta comenzó a copiar el acto e hizo lo mismo que este.

Hitsugaya lamío sus pechos, y luego entre el medio de ellos. Su boca estaba posada sobre una de sus mamas lamiendo todo alrededor, mientras que con una mano acariciaba el contrario.

Luego pasó a la otra mama. Momo comenzó a jugar con el cabello de él como a su juicio, le chupaba los senos. Ella mordió su labio inferior y sonrió, le gustaba lo que este hacía. Ella empezó a sentirse húmeda, fue algo que nunca había sentido antes. Toshiro la miró y besó sus labios suavemente.

Comenzó a bajar hasta lamer bajo de su estómago, y luego en su parte más intima. Momo gemía al sentir aquel contacto, de su parte más femenina con los labios del capitán. Momo gimió fuerte, al sentir que la lengua de aquel, que iba ingresando por dentro.

Todo este placer la estaba conducía a la locura. Pero ella quería más, y ella sabía que iba a llegar a más.

Toshiro sentía sus jugos pasar alrededor de su boca. Dejó de lamerla y se incluyerón dos dedos dentro de su vagina. Momo llevó acabo un breve grito, él se dirigió rumbo a sus labios nuevamente, para calmarla. Luego, inserta otro dedo. Esta dejo escapar otro grito, un poco más fuerte que el anterior, quitó sus labios de los del capitán. Toshiro se volvió a unir en un beso y puso su mano sobre su estómago. La chica comenzó a sentir como entraban y salían los dedos dentro de ella.

Hitsugaya quito suavemente los dedos y acaricio su clitoris hasta llevar la mano a su boca, lamiendo aquel jugo que tenían sus dedos. Ambos cambiarón de posición, ahora ella estaba encima de él. Primero lo beso con pasión, él mordio la parte inferior del labio de ella, y luego lamió su mejilla.

A continuación, Hinamori besaba el pecho del joven y luego su abdomen. Ella tomo de sus boxers y comenzó a tirarlos hacía abajo. El muchacho no sintió cuando se los quito, pero sintió cuando ella beso su cabeza y empezó a lamer su pene erecto.

Él hizo unos enfuerzos para no gemir, pero no lo consiguió, ahora el placer comenzó a crecer más en este. Momo lamió la punta del mismo. Adoró ver como lo estaba torturando de tal manera al peliblanco que continuó, masajeandolo con suavidad. Toshiro abrió sus ojos al acto y se sentó rápidamente.

La capturo por los hombros y se lanzo encima de esta. Hinamori sabía lo que iba hacer y abrió sus piernas lentamente con algo de miedo. Toshiro se acomodo sobre ella, y busco el punto exacto. Entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y la penetro con fuerza. Momo grito debido al dolor, unas lágrimas brotarón en sus ojos.

Toshiro embistió con fuerza y rapidez. Pero él no quería herirla, sabía que estaba siendo demasiado bruto pero no podía evitarlo el placer lo había

conducido. Momo rasgaba la espalda del joven, y oculto su rostro sobre el cuello de este. Lagrimas mezcladas con dolor y felicidad, por ser él quien estaba tomando su virginidad. Hitsugaya aumento más la velocidad. La habitación estaba llena de gemidos y gritos.

Minutos después acabo dentro de ella, y se recostó del todo agotado sobre Momo. A continuación, estando encima de ella beso su mejilla con mucho cariño,

Hinamori abrió sus ojos y encontró aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente. Ella le sonrió algo tímida

Ambos estaban mojados de pies a cabeza debido a la transpiración.

" Te amo Shiro-Chan...y espero que vengas pronto..." Más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos castaños.

" Llamame por mi nombre Momo moja camas..." Beso una de las lágrimas que caían de los ojos de ella.

" De acuerdo Toshiro...Te amo y vuelve pronto "

" Yo volvere por ti Momo, ...yo nunca te podría dejar y bién sabes porque "

FIN


End file.
